The present disclosure generally relates to a modular wall panel system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the construction of the modular wall panel system and the individual structural components required to form the panel system.
Panel-type wall systems are commonly used to divide space in an open-plan office environment. In a typical modular panel-type wall system, a number of wall panels are interconnected together in a configuration suitable for the intended use of the space. Each wall panel typically includes a structural frame to which a pair of tiles are mounted. The tiles may be broadly classified as either decorative tiles or functional files. Decorative tiles typically have an acoustic insulating material covered by an appropriate finishing material such as fabric, metal or wood and are designed to provide sound proofing and aesthetic appearance. Functional tiles generally have a frame that supports functional components, such as a tool rail, one or more hooks, an opening, a window, a shelf, a marker board, paper management components, etc.
When attaching tiles to the frame of the wall panel system, it is desirable to secure the tiles to the frame so that the tiles, which may be heavy, expensive, or both, are positively secured to the frame. Inadvertent placement of a tile on a frame without the proper secure connection may not provide adequate support and could allow a tile to fall, causing damage or injury to those in the vicinity of the tile.
In many configurations, electrical power connections and communication cables, such as Ethernet cables and telephone cords, must pass through the panels that define the modular wall panel system. Since the computer cables and telephone wires often interconnect multiple office spaces, it is desirable for the computer cables and telephone wires to be concealed within the individual panels of the panel system. Further, since the modular wall panel system can be utilized in many different types of office environments, it is desirable that the modular wall panel system be configurable depending upon the specific need of the office environment.
Since modular panel-type wall systems must be shipped from a manufacturer to the location where the wall system is installed, it is desirable that the individual components needed to construct the panel-type wall system can be shipped in as little space as possible to reduce shipping costs. Therefore, it is desirable for individual components of the wall system to be shipped in a compact, space saving configuration and assembled on site after shipping.